Where in Earth-Land?
by The Tigers
Summary: As my Friends and I journey Through the Universe with our new friend we have no idea what's to come. self insert.
1. Ch 1: Where in Earth-Land

I was dead tired. We have had a great time with the doc and I never had a better adventure. I looked around my room and saw my collection wall with all I had in it. I got up from the chair in my room and looked around. Seeing the small room, it wasn't much; a bed in the corner, a chair against the wall, and a closet. The only other things in the room were my glass collection closet and my jacket.

I then felt the TARDIS shake horribly. "What the…?" I shouted. When the shaking slowed, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I saw everyone there, "Yo Doc! What's going on?" I said as I jumped over the rail and landed on the 1st floor. "Have we stopped in another time period?" I yelled frantically.

"NO!" He said quickly while he circled the main console hitting several buttons and switches. "Give me a bloody second!" He went over and flipped a large red lever. The shaking stopped. "Well…" he said nearly wheezing, "We're not dead." He deadpanned

"WHAT!?" We all screamed, frightened by the statement.

"Relax…" he said regaining what little composer he had. "Dravin, check the door." He ordered. Dravin then walked over to the door and hesitated before opening it slightly. He shut it immediately. "What is it?" asked The Doctor, Dravin shook as if it was 30 below. Noel walked over to him.

"Dude! What is it?" Dravin then proceeded to open the door.

I was mortified by what I saw. A giant Reptilian Eye! Then the Doctor spoke up. "Areon? Is that you?" we all stared at him slack-jawed. The large beast in front of us then spoke.

"Doctor?" it said in a low, raspy, and booming voice.

"I don't believe it!" The doctor exclaimed. "Everyone, this is Areon: Dragon Lord of the Sky." He said proudly. We were all shocked.

"Dragon?" I said in awe. "Wait..." I paused "Doc, How do you know a Dragon?" I asked quizzically, everyone then stared at him.

"Dragons are Dimension traveling 'magical' creatures. We were bound to see one eventually." He said, very nonchalant about it.

"Why do you say 'magical' with air quotes "Noel said in a quizzical tone?

"I don't believe in magic." At that we all sweat-drop.

"Uh... Areon?" Shelby asked "where are we?" we all looked towards the beast's eye.

"Fiore, my young lady." The dragon said kindly.

"Fiore?" Jenna questioned.

"A land filled with magic. Found in every home, bought & sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, u mundane part of everyday life." The dragon continued his tale of this land. "But for some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the Wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild, in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which many legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt, continue to create legends well into the future… Its name, is Fairy Tail." The Dragon Finished.

Noel stepped forward "What's so special about Fairy Tail?" he asked in a smart-aleck tone.

"That guild is only a few miles from here." Areon replied

"I'm very interested in this place." I said after a short silence. "How long do you think we can stay for Doc?" I asked curiously.

"We'll have to stay here for a while, I'll have to calibrate the TARDIS to get us home." He said as looking over the console.

"In that case…" Areon announced "come with me, Friends of the Doctor. I shall teach you our magic." I was pumped when I heard that.

"Magic? Really!?" I said in awe.

"Yes, stand back" he said in a slightly menacing tone. The Dragon then stepped away from the door, revealing a large cave and it showed that Areon was at least 6 stories tall. We then saw a bright flash of light. Then there were 5 objects in front of us; a ball of fire, a lightning bolt, a chunk of ice, a large crystal, and a block of iron.

"What are these?" Shelby asked. We all walked up to them. I had a particular interest in the fire ball.

"Now…" the Dragon spoke "Eat them."

"What?" We all asked in unison. "What do you mean by eat?" asked said in disgust, "I can't eat a crystal!"

"Whatever." I said as I walked up to the floating orb of fire. "YOLO, right?" I grabbed the flame expecting it to burn my hand off. Surprisingly it's like a; kind, loving, warmth. "Well, it doesn't burn." I said jokingly. I then went to bite it and I felt my canines sharpen and when I took a breath I inhaled the fire.

"This is going to hurt." Said the Dragon.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" It was an unimaginable pain. I felt like I was burning alive and being beaten with a bunch of baseball bats. "GRANT!" everyone yelled at me as I attempted to scream my head off. "You gotta stop this!" Shelby shouted

"I cannot." The Dragon spoke "He has made his choice." As he finished I couldn't believe my eyes as I burst into flames!

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" after that, the fire subsided and I looked & felt different. I was now wearing black jeans, red sneakers, and a black blazer with 2 thick red lines going from one arm to the other over my chest and back, but I didn't have a shirt. I looked much more muscular, but I was clearly no body builder. "That was a rush." I said excitedly. "How do I look?" I asked turning to everyone.

"Dude! Your eyes!" Noel said as he stared in shock "They're 'Green Dragon Eyes'!"

I didn't understand until I looked at my phone camera. "Wow!" I said bewildered by this. "Cool!" as I went to 'fist pump' my hand became engulfed in fire. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" I screamed panicking 'slightly'

It was now that Areon then decided to speak up. "Calm down young one." He said calmly. I then did as he asked and calmed down as I realized that the flame wasn't burning me. "Now focus on the energy of the flames…" I expected him to say something wise and profound. "…and punch the floor as hard as you can." I was wrong.

For some reason I didn't feel the need to question him so I did as he asked and punched the floor with the flame covered fist. My hand when straight through the floor and as I retracted my hand, the flames disappeared. All of a sudden, images and information flooded my mind and I couldn't believe what was going on. As the flashes ended I realized that I knew how to use all of the powers that the fire gave me. I thought I might as well try it out.

I turned my head up-ward and yelled with all my might, **"Fire Dragon's…"** I took a deep breath, put my hands in front of my mouth making a small tunnel with my hands, **"ROAR!"** A large pillar of fire shot forth as I breathed.

"What the heck!?" all of my friends stared at me in awe "I'M NEXT!" Jenna blurted out. She then stepped forward. And turned to everyone. "Well I'm not doing this by myself. Come on!" she exclaimed impatiently. Jenna then walked up to the crystal.

"Oh well…" Shelby said as she walked up to the chunk of ice. Dravin was next. "Lightning!" He yelled as he ran up to the floating bolt. "Called it!" Noel sighed and decided to speak up.

"Aww… I wanted the plasma." He said in a mock sad tone. All except The Doctor stared at him in confusion. "Oh, c'mon!" he yelled "plasma, the fourth state of matter. Really…" he sighed. "It's what lightning is made of."

"0oohh…" we all said in understanding. Noel then walks up to the block of iron.

"Well let's get this over with." Dravin said. They all took hold of their element and began to eat them. Once they were finished the elements were fully gone and an eerie silence filled the room. And then they burst into yells of absolute agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" It was easily one of the worst sights I had ever seen in my life. All of my friends were in this pain and there was nothing I could do to help.

Noel was the first to change. A large tornado of shrapnel surrounded him and I couldn't see him at all. "Noel!" I shouted in fear for my friend. Shelby then became enveloped in a small blizzard, then Dravin was incased in a storm cloud with lightning arcing out of it. Finally Jenna was in the middle of a large amount of swirling diamond shards. "You've got this guys" I screamed as I shielded my eyes from the chaos in front of me.

In a matter of seconds it was all over, it had all subsided and everyone was fine. Noel now wore a vinyl vest without a shirt with dress pants. His eyes were also red slits. As he raised his hand it became incased in iron dragon scales. Shelby for some reason wore the same outfit, but her eyes were gold. As she raised her hand it started to emit subzero air. Jenna now wore jeans, boots, a sky blue tank-top and an open lavender vest that had white fur around the neck area. Her eyes were a strange rainbow combination. When she raised her hand, what appeared to be 'diamond' scales appeared? And finally Dravin looked the same and his whole body was arcing out lightning. His eyes were a solid yellow. They all then proceeded to do something that I really should've expected.

 **"** **Crystal Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Lightning Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Ice Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Iron Dragon's"**

 **"** **RRROOOAAARRR!"** four blasts of iron, ice, lightning, and crystal shards all shot into the roof of the control room.

"Easy! Easy!" The Doctor yelled in panic "I need to fix that, you know!" We all stared up as we saw that the roof was littered with shrapnel, ice, and burns. "Sorry…" we all said. "I'll take us to the surface but I'll have to come back here and keep a low profile" said the Doctor as he started to move around the console starting up the TARDIS to make its round trip.

"You..." Areon spoke up "…young Lightning Dragon Slayer, must come with me. I wish to develop your powers further." The Dragon finished speaking to Dravin.

"Sweet!" he said in an excited tone. He then disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"Dravin!" we all shouted as he vanished.

"He'll be fine." The Doctor said.

"Thanks Doc." I said as my eyes turned green again, "I feel so much better." I said sarcastically in an aggressive tone.

When we arrived at the surface we all piled out quickly; save the Doctor, who took the TARDIS back to Areon's den. We eventually found a road and began to follow it. We ended up walking for about 2o min. in silence. "Well," Jenna spoke, breaking the silence. "Grant, was right. That definitely was a rush. Also out of curiosity, what did our eyes look like? She inquired.

"Well," I began "Noel's became crimson red, Shelby's became gold, Dravin's became yellow, and yours…" I paused thinking of a way to describe it. "Yours became an odd rainbow pattern."

"Weird." Noel commented

"Sounds cool" Shelby added

"Really?" Jenna asked "Awesome!"

"Hey check it out! A wagon!" we all looked as Noel yelled. "Finally we can get some directions, maybe even a ride." As were able to get the wagon to stop we asked the driver where he was going. We were all excited to hear that he was heading to magnolia, the home town of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Would you mind giving us a ride?" Shelby asked pleadingly. He was more than happy to give us a ride. We all piled into the back "ready to go." We all said, we then heard the crack of the whip and we were off.

"Ugh…" I feel like crap. The entire ride, it felt like my stomach wanted to jump right out of me. "Ugh… What… happening too… uhg…me?" I asked barley able to speak. I felt so weak, but when I looked to my friends for help, I was shocked.

"Shut... up Grant! Ugh..." Noel said holding his head. I looked over to Shelby.

"What… ugh…he said" she blurted quickly. Even Jenna was struggling.

"Please, God, don't let this be a re-accruing thing!" I yelled as I feared for my life. I looked up after about 30 min. we had arrived. We all got out of the wagon to see a large castle like building in front of us. As we walked up to the large door at the end of the courtyard we realized that it was deserted. I went to open the door…

"AAAHHH!" a guy was thrown through the door, and went flying into Shelby. When the 2 collided, we were all speechless. The guy got up and started yelling. "Natsu! I'll freeze you solid, flame brain!" right as he was about to run back in, Shelby grabbed his shoulder, her eyes became golden slits, and punched him into the ground, with a frozen fist creating a crater.

"That's for crashing into me!" we all looked at the poor guy and got a good look at him. He had dark blue hair, dark green jeans, black shoes, and a necklace. Oh, and no shirt. 'What is with this world and shirts?' I thought to myself.

I don't know what it was but as soon as we walked in I felt my blood boil. All I could see was a huge bar brawl going on. I have no idea what possessed me to do what I did next. "HEY! You guys the Fairy Tail Guild!?" that got of 4 specific people. A red-headed woman in some kind of knight's armor, a big guy with huge black hair and piercings, the guy that we thought Shelby knocked out, a dude with pink hair.

"Who's asking?" the pink-haired guy asked. I don't know why, but I smelled char coming of this dude. This made my anger skyrocket.

"Me!" I shouted "You got a problem with that!?"

He looked mad now "you looking for a fight?" he shouted as he started walking towards me. At the word 'fight' my mind took a back seat.

"And what if I am? You gonna fight me?" I yelled, feeling my anger boil over.

"That's it!" we ran at one another. He threw the first punch, hitting me in the chest. It didn't hurt half as much as I expected it to. After I stumbled back I threw the next punch. It then became a full on fist fight.

"That all ya got? Or are you just talk?" I said in a cocky tone.

"I've had enough of you!" he shouted as he lit his flame ablaze. **"Fire Dragon's…**

"WHAT!?" I yelled

 **"** **Iron fist"** he shouted as he punched me. I was then knocked back, and as I was trying to figure out what was going on, he put his hands in front of his mouth. "FIRE DARAGON'S…"

'Uh-oh'

"ROAR!" a large torrent of flames rushed towards me.

There was a large explosion, I was then surrounded in flames and smoke.

"Grant!" all of my friends shouted in concern.

"Natsu!" shouted the red-head and the shirtless guy, "Why would you do that?" she asked. I then focused and took a deep breath, inhaling the surrounding flames. This surprised everyone in the Guild, except my friends. "He's a DRAGON-SLAYER!?" several people shouted.

"Alright! Now I got a fire in my belly."

"Hey that's my line!"

"My turn, FIRE DRAGON'S…" I took a deep breath "ROAR!" an even larger wave of flames shot forth towards the pink-haired wizard. When it hit he was too surprised and was thrown into the back wall.

"I didn't see that coming…" he said, getting up from his place on the floor. "I'm Natsu."

"Grant" I replied with a smirk. My friends then walked up from the entrance "these are my friends; Noel, Shelby, and Jenna. We also have a friend named Dravin who's off training right now.

"Well that's; Erza, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel (Iron DRAGON-SLAYER), Wendy (Sky DRAGON-SLAYER), Juvia, MiraJane, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Reedus, Alzack, Bisca, their kid Asuka, Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy, Carla, Freed, Bicslow, Evergreen, Warren, Max, Vjeeter, Laki, Kinana, Laxus up there, and gramps, our Guild Master Makarov, is over there." He said as he pointed to each individual, ending at the bar

"Uuuuhhhh…" I said trying to follow who he was pointing to.

"Out of curiosity," Natsu began as Wendy and Gajeel approached him. "Who taught you your DRAGON-SLAYER magic?"

"A Dragon Named Areon." Jenna blurted out.

"Jenna!" Noel, Shelby, and I yelled. "Sorry…" she replied.

Wendy then stepped forward. "Wait, are you a DRAGON-SLAYER too?" she asked. We all contemplated our next move before we all nodded at one another.

"We all are, even Dravin." At this, there were several spit-takes, gasps, and shattering glasses heard throughout the whole Guild Hall.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" The Guild yelled. "Well then…" the Guild ran quite at the voice of their Master. "Why are you here then?" he asked in a serious and low tone

"We want to join." Noel deadpanned. Everyone in the guild fell over in shock.

"So," I stated "where do we sign up?"

-Insert Fairy Tail opening here


	2. Ch 2: First thing's first

"so where do we get our emblems placed?" Noel asked quizzically.

"Where ever you'd like." Mira said kindly

"Then I'll have it on my left shoulder." Noel said. All he had was a nice 'Flannel' vest and dress pants. Mira brought out a stamp with the Fairy Tail logo on it, it also had a small red button on the top of the handle. Mira then pressed changing its color as she did so, she continued until the button was a deep green color, she then pressed the stamp against his shoulder. As she removed the stamp, with a sparkle, and the emblem and green emblem appeared. "Nice, thanks!" he replied

"Me next! Me next!" Jenna blurted, pushing aside the rest of us. She wore jeans, boots, a white tank-top and a lavender open vest with fur around the collar. "I'll have it on my 'Right' shoulder!" she shouted excitedly.

"OK." Mira said quickly calmly. Mira then hit the button once again until it ended on a baby blue color. She then applied it to her shoulder.

"YAY!" Jenna yelled as loud as she could.

"I guess that I'm next then." Shelby said while walking forward "I think I'll have mine right here." she said as she pointed to the back of her neck "Alright." Mira replied. Once she finished hitting the button it was a dark teal color. Soon after Shelby sported a new emblem on the back of her neck.

"I suppose that only leaves me then. Cool" I said sarcastically. Mira then handed me the stamp and I pressed the button repeatedly until it turned red. I then applied it to my chest and buttoned my blazer back up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T FLAME-BRAIN! One of you is enough!" I heard Gray shouting

"oh 'Yeah' Numbskull!" Natsu retorted. He then threw a punch that resulted in Gray being sent flying right into us.

"Ugh… what did I hi… aw crap." that was all Gray could say before his face met the wooden floor while being covered in ice.

"NATSU!" we all yell in anger. He, being somewhat intelligent, ran for the hills.

After we all cooled our jets; Wendy, the youngest of the dragon slayers, approached the 2 ladies of our group. "H-hey… guys" she said timidly the 2 then turned to the young girl. "Yo/Sup?" they replied. "You 2 are Dragon-Slayers as well right?" they nodded in response. Wendy then sighed in relief, "Cool, I guess… that kinda… makes us like… sisters" at that the two's eyes widened in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The whole guild roared at the scene. "that's so cute!" yelled all of the women, including Shelby and Jenna. Afterword Natsu walked over to us earning a glare from Shelby.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much, yourself?" I replied stoically.

"Well, first things first. Now that your all members of Fairy Tail, I want to know if you all want to go on a job with me?" Natsu said with a great deal of exuberance. "What job?" we all asked. He smirked.

An extermination job.


End file.
